


Sam's Omega is a Jerk

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Alpha Bitches and Omega Jerks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's payback. Of course it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Omega is a Jerk

Payback. Sam knew it was payback, but that doesn’t mean he would forgive Dean any time soon. He could smell the start of his brother’s heat when Dean rolled out of bed this morning, but the older man had beelined for the shower before Sam could say a word. Dean had carefully avoided Sam all day, and was somehow suppressing his heatscent. Whatever he’d done kept it faint enough to only tease Sam’s nose, and Sam longed to edge closer so that he could bury his face against his mate’s neck to get the scent.

It irked him to be rebuked at every turn, and when they finally made it to the next motel, Sam flopped moodily onto the bed. Burying his face in a pillow that reeked of strangers blocked out the sight and smell of Dean; sure, sulking wasn’t becoming of a man his size and age, but Sam was past caring. Sleep, at this point, was definitely an appealing option.

Waking up in heat-triggered rut was not.

Hot, sweaty, and achingly hard, Sam tried to get up, fully intent on pinning his brother to the nearest flat surface. Only his brother is nowhere in sight.

“Dean!”

Silence. . . and a soft moan from the bathroom. Which is, of course, locked when Sam tries the handle. The scent of omega is much stronger here, though, and Sam can hear the faint sounds of slick if he listens closely.

“Dean. Open the door,” he growls.

“Mm - ah, nope, no can do, Sammy.” The teasing words are followed by a drawn out groan. “Got a - Jesus _fuck_ \- got a knot in my ass, can’t really move.”

Sam snarls again, his inner alpha furious at the idea his mate would take a fake knot over his own. Shaking his head, he draws away from the door, taking a breath of less-heatscent-saturated air to try to clear his head.

Fine. Dean wants to play games? Sam can play.

Stripping down, Sam pauses for a moment to shut off the A/C before crawling on the bed. He stretches out, getting comfortable before taking his cock in hand and starting to stroke. The more he works himself and relaxes, the more of his alpha musk fills the room. Sam can feel the heat of his rut build, and it isn’t long before the only scent in his nose is his own, Dean’s sweeter omega scent drowned out under his own heavy one.

It’s hard to draw it out, teasing until Sam’s sure his knot will pop, then backing off to allow the pleasure to ebb. Finally, there’s a crash as Dean flings the bathroom door open. A wave of omega scent washes out behind him, and that’s what nearly sends Sam spilling over the edge.

Nearly, except Dean’s got a hand wrapped tightly around the base of Sam’s cock, the near-painful grip keeping his knot at bay and drawing a whimper from this throat.

“You better not waste that knot, alpha,” Dean bites out. In a flash, Dean’s straddling Sam’s hips, somehow managing to keep the stranglehold on his cock as he lines it up to his wet hole. “Wouldn’t spill perfectly good come on your belly when you could be filling up your omega, would you Sammy?”

“Dean, you fucking - _ah_!” Sam’s tirade it’s broken off as Dean sinks down onto his cock, stopping just above his fist and where Sam’s knot would be if his omega would just let him -

“ _Would you_ , Sammy?” Dean asks again, rocking his hips. He’s hot and soaking wet, hole fluttering around Sam’s cock, just waiting for a real knot. Dean’s cock is hard, too, a sure sign that the fake knot wasn’t enough to make him come, but Sam’s in no position to gloat.

“N-no, fuck Dean, just let me-”

“Uh uh. Beg. Beg to knot me, Sammy, and I might just let you,” Dean says with a sharp grin. “Might let you catch me on your thick knot, pump me full of come - might even pup me, huh, _alpha_?”

“Please,” Sam breathes. “God, Dean please, wanna breed you, fill you up, make sure you catch this time, please!”

With a little cry, Dean lets go and shoves down onto Sam’s cock. He barely manages a few swift strokes before Sam’s knot is stretching him wide, hot come spilling into him as he shudders through his own orgasm that leaves streaks of white across Sam’s belly. Every throb from Sam’s cock sends spikes of pleasure up Dean’s spine, and it isn’t long before he’s sprawled loosely on Sam’s chest, high on endorphins and pheromones.

“You’re a fucking jerk,” Sam grunts, even as he’s still coming in Dean.

“Your jerk,” Dean mumbles back, and Sam can’t help the wave of fondness that sweeps through him when his brother just nuzzles closer.

“Yeah. My jerk.”


End file.
